


tired of being alive?

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Other, dying, pretty darn gay, semen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well then this is the story for you. izumi sena finds love in a trashcan with the life of roaches</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired of being alive?

**Author's Note:**

> where is my 10$ twitter user starry_seas.

Izumi was walking down the street and he saw a sexy trashcan and it was shiny and he could see his sexy face in it which is also sexy like him and he leans in as he climbs into it.

Putting his whole body in one with trashcan as he worms around in it.

Izumi's body becoming so tight within the can as he moans and ejaculates on himself in the trashcan and the garbage man comes by and closes the lid and puts Izumi Sena in the trash dump.

Izumi is trapped.

Izumi is trapped.

Izumi bellows for help as he is lost within the can and his ejaculation quickly filling the trashcan.

He will drown he will die.

Izumi whispered to trashcan one last time "i love you"

Izumi's lungs filled with semen as he died.

Izumi is dead.


End file.
